


Grey leaves that surround me

by Wendeverse



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: Asahi is a shy baby, Asahi keeps to himself, Based on Minami's Main Actor, Jaehyuk is oblivious, Jaehyuk regrets everything, M/M, Sad Christmas, Yoshi is a soft hyung, Yoshisahi is underrated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:15:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28148217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendeverse/pseuds/Wendeverse
Summary: Asahi should be given an OSCAR for how well he is acting right now. Telling everyone he is fineas he lays on top of a bunch of grey leaves outside as he lets snow fall on top of him.Thank God for Kanemoto Yoshinori.
Relationships: Hamada Asahi/Kanemoto Yoshinori, One sided Hamada Asahi/Yoon Jaehyuk
Kudos: 8





	Grey leaves that surround me

A sad day is what Asahi is experiencing now, he just confessed to Jaehyuk through text and the slightly older boy  
said that they should talk in person, Asahi called Yoshi as well so he will have an emotional support.  
It's funny when Yoshi arrived first.

Yoshi let himself in as he actually have keys to Asahi's house and frowned when he saw the  
younger boy looking melancholic as he lay on top of leaves as it started snowing.

"Sahi-yah", He called out.

Asahi looked up and had a small smile on his face,  
"Hi! Nii-san", he greeted back.

Yoshi sighed when the younger man was just wearing a t-shirt and pants so he went up  
to Asahi's room to get him a jacket, gloves, and a beanie.

He then walked over to the younger who had a lot of snowflakes stuck  
to his hair,  
"You look really pretty with snowflakes, Sahi-yah", he complimented.

Asahi blushed and muttered a small, "Thank you", as Yoshi helps him put on his winter outfit,  
and this got him thinking that maybe he fell for the wrong person.

Yoshi and Asahi had been friends since Elementary, and Yoshi had fallen for him since then.  
It did break his heart when they were in College and Asahi just confessed that he fell for the  
"New' student named "Yoon Jaehyuk", and he had been helping him out since then.

If it makes Asahi happy, Yoshi will do it for him.

"Jaehyuk is still not here", Asahi sighed, leaning on Yoshi's shoulders as he felt tears coming out from his eyes.

Yoshi let the younger cry for a bit before suggesting that they should go back inside.

Asahi was beaten up, Jaehyuk didn't come early, this gave him the thought that maybe Jaehyuk has ditched him.  
Damn if he had fallen for Yoshi instead this wouldn't have happen to him.

Yoshi was there by his side all along, how could Asahi be so blind as not to look back, instead, he looked at the person  
who was a trick, and became the fool thinking Jaehyuk could love him back.

"I'm such a fool nii-san, just because I fell for him and I can't believe I'm crying", Asahi laughed.

Yoshi said nothing, because to him actions speak louder than words so he pulled Asahi for a hug.

The sky was still grey and Asahi's winter is so gloomy it could probably be labeled as a "Soap Opera",  
because for Asahi, everything is getting worse.

First his grades had a massive drop, then his teacher scold him for breathing, girls are bullying  
him for being gay, and now he just confessed to Jaehyuk and the other didn't even appear.

The only good thing was Yoshi, this world doesn't deserve someone as sweet as Yoshinori.

Heck, even Asahi now thinks that he doesn't deserve Yoshi.  
He's a mess and Yoshi is a sweetheart.

"Nii-san, why did you become friends with me?  
There are alot of better people and I'm the one you choose, Why?", Asahi asked.

"Well, I didn't want you to be lonely forever, I can't stand that, and besides Sahi,  
you are adorable", Yoshi giggled.

The doorbell rang, revealing a messy haired Jaehyuk, who looked like he was crying as well.

"Hi", Asahi said, not making eye-contact.

"Uhh hi, sorry I'm late", Jaehyuk said, nervously giggling.

"You were in a club weren't you? You reek of alcohol, and oh boy you smell  
like you just released", Asahi commented, he looked at Jaehyuk sternly, the slighly older boy  
had panic written in his eyes.

"I- I'm sorry, I can't return your feelings", he said.

"That's okay, we can still be friends Jaehyuk", Asahi said, forcing a smile before Jaehyuk  
finally takes his leave.

Asahi sighed as he leans closer to Yoshi's chest.

"Nii-san, do you think someone out there will love me?", Asahi asked.

"Yes, and you know, that person might be closer than you think", Yoshi said.

"It probably won't be you anyways, you are perfect and I'm a squash", Asahi sighed again.

"What makes you think that?", The older asks.

"Guts", Asahi said, giggling at his probably very stupid answer.

Yoshi giggled as well, and Asahi definitely did not expect them to kiss.

"I've been inlove with you from the start, I love you Hamada Asahi", Yoshi smiled.

Yep, Asahi is correct, this world does not deserve a Kanemoto Yoshinori.

Asahi smiled back,  
"I-I'm sorry, I did not see, I am so blind and you've been here all along,  
This is impressive hyung, you made me fall for you in just a day, Jaehyuk took  
months, I love you too Kanemoto Yoshinori-nii-san", he giggled.

"What do you say babe, want to go play in the snow?", Yoshi asked, teasing  
a little bit.

"Oh you are on", Asahi giggled, his energy has come back and he isn't sad anymore.

His days of being single are over!


End file.
